


Bada

by Selah



Series: The Sun, the Moon, and Other Stars [12]
Category: 8P-SB (Band), DIAURA, Gotcharocka, Initial'L (Band), Jrock
Genre: Alpha Asagi (D), Alpha Hiroki (D), Alpha Jui (Gotcharocka), Alpha Tetsu (Merry), Alpha Yo-ka (Diaura), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Beta Ken (L'arc~en~Ciel), M/M, Multi, Omega Koichi (8P-SB), Omega Yuuki (Initial'L), Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Yo-ka and Jui have been working so much lately they barely have time for each other.  The hiring of two new neko at Xtasy Videos just might be the thing that changes everything.
Relationships: Jui (Gotcharocka | Vidoll)/Yo-ka (DIAURA)
Series: The Sun, the Moon, and Other Stars [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/656642





	Bada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I need another chaptered work like I need a hole in the head. XD And I haven't even started chapter two properly yet, so who knows when this will get an update. See, this actually was started back in 2019 for the year-long challenge, but never finished and then the challenge ended and the muses decided to turn this into a chaptered fic and yeah. Plague has not been good for my creativity. ~~On the other hand, this is my **200th** Jrock fic here on the Archive, so that's exciting.~~ Someone changed something cuz suddenly the archive says I have 210 Jrock fics when last week I had 199 and I am in no way going to try to figure out what happened, but SIGH.
> 
> Will add more tags later, but since it'll be awhile until the next update, I'll just drop it here that the working title for this was The Alphas' Omegas, so make of that what you will.
> 
> Set about a month before the filming of [Rose and Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428748), or around 2011, if I remember my SMOS timeline correctly. Might be a year or two earlier than that, definitely not any later. I, uh, really need to go back over all my materials for this verse so I can reattune myself if I'm ever going to continue things. XD;;

Yo-ka collapsed onto the bed face-first with a low groan. He could swear his body was one giant ache after the day he'd just had. Working under tight deadlines was the worst, but at least the team had pulled together and finished the filming on time.

“Rough day?” his boyfriend asked, a gentle teasing tone to his voice.

“Whoever said working in porn is easy should be shot for his crimes,” Yo-ka muttered into the bedding, only turning his head when knowing hands started working his shoulders. “Fuck yes, just like that.”

“But today was your last day, yes? No reshoots needed or any other bullshit like that?” Jui asked, pausing just long enough for Yo-ka to scent his worry. “Because if we can't leave tomorrow on schedule, I will personally feed whoever's responsible their own oversized cock.”

“Yeah, no, we're good to go,” Yo-ka said, sighing with relief as Jui worked the knots out of his shoulders. “Where are we going again?”

“A little beach resort in Thailand,” Jui said. “Just you and me for five days of relaxation.”

“Just the two of us, not interruptions? _If_ it actually happens, that'll be everything,” Yo-ka said, chuckling a little.

“Nope, already told Gackt-sama I wasn't even taking my phone with me, so if he has an emergency, he better have it right now, because I will be out of touch. Out of reach. Incommunicado. And so will you.”

“And he's actually okay with that?”

“Not in the least,” his boyfriend replied, laughing easily. “But we're leaving the country, yeah? I'm _not_ paying international rates just so he can try to hound me on our anniversary. I told him I would try to remember to check my email once or twice a day, assuming the hotel had free Wi-Fi, but other than that … just you, me, and sandy beaches, babe.”

“I like the sound of that,” Yo-ka said, closing his eyes with a low hum. “So what's the catch?”

“No catch. I promised you a vacation for our anniversary, so we're taking a vacation. You've earned it, Mister Performer of the Year.”

“… is it crazy that I feel like I need to keep working, keep earning that accolade?”

“A little, yeah,” Jui teased, squeezing his shoulders again. “For one thing, they never give that sort of award to the same person two years running. For another … now that you've won it, the people who matter will know. But hell, even if you didn't win another aware for the rest of your career, I wouldn't care. I love _you_ , and that's the only thing that matters.”

“Smooth talker,” Yo-ka murmured, rolling over to pull Jui down into a sensual kiss. “How did I get so lucky?”

“Do you want the real answer or the one I tell outsiders?” Jui asked, arching an eyebrow.

“There's a difference?”

“Of course. Do you think I'm going to tell my sweet and innocent grandmother that I met my soulmate on a porn shoot?? She doesn't even know this is what I do for a living,” Jui countered, laughing. “People who don't know what it is I do? I tell them I met my soulmate at a modeling gig.”

“And the real answer?”

“Asagi,” Jui said without hesitation.

“… Asagi. The man who nearly made me give up acting entirely halfway through the first film you and I ever worked on together? That Asagi?”

“I know, I know; he's a diva and a monster when he gets a bug up his ass, but if it wasn't for him, I would have already quit myself before we even met. And you have to admit, that series is what's really put your name out there.”

“Are we sure I have to admit that?” Yo-ka huffed, trying not to smile.

“He's got two more installments for that series that he wants to shoot. Including one with a new neko the company acquired last week; remind me to tell you all about it after we get home from this trip.”

“And then I'm free to do something else, right?” Yo-ka asked. “I don't want everyone thinking historical fantasy is the only plot I can hack.”

“You realize most porn stars don't worry about plots or being seen as a one trick pony, right?” Jui teased, leaning in for a quick kiss. “Tell me what you want, I'll write a script just for you, any plot type you want.”

“For one thing, I want to star opposite _you_ for a change,” Yo-ka said, reaching up to curl fingers into his boyfriend's hair. “I know it's a niche market, but at least once, I want _you_ for my co-star.”

“I'll see what I do can do,” Jui said, smiling and brushing another kiss to Yo-ka's lips. “But you still haven't told me a story genre. Noir detective? Fluffy romance? Space pirates?”

“Space pirates?” Yo-ka repeated, chuckling. “No, no thanks. Ah, I don't know, babe, get creative.”

“Mm, well, all right, but be careful what you wish for, yeah?”

True, nothing about their relationship was particularly normal, but Yo-ka didn't care. Being with Jui made him happy in a way he had never before experienced in his life. He couldn't imagine his life, his world without Jui in it, didn't want to think about it. Jui was right; no matter what anyone else said, they were soulmates, made for each other.

* * *

“All right, I –.”

Yo-ka cut himself off with an amused huff, shaking his head. He didn't think he had been gone that long, and yet Jui was clearly asleep under his big hat and sunglasses. It was fine, the restaurant the concierge had finally recommended wouldn't even be open for another couple of hours. Although … now that he saw his boyfriend napping, it dawned on Yo-ka that he and Jui hadn't seen all that much of each other over the last few months and, other than working to make sure this vacation could happen, he didn't know what the other alpha had been doing all that time. He had let himself get too wrapped up in his own work, but looking at Jui now, it was obvious to him that his boyfriend had also been working hard lately. Maybe too hard, and shame on him for not noticing sooner.

Well, part of the reason for this vacation was so they could take the time to properly rest and recharge. And on a lounger on the hotel's semi-private section of beach was certainly better than back in their room, as far as Yo-ka was concerned. Double checking to be sure Jui was properly shaded by the beach umbrella, he then headed back up the sand to the hotel's beach bar. Playing in the ocean could wait for when he had someone to join him.

He was well and truly lost in his book when Jui's voice pulled him back out of it.

“Oh, you're back. And no drink for me?”

“You were asleep,” he countered, grinning, as he tucked a marker in his place. “Guess I'm not the only one who's been working extra hard lately. Sorry for being too shitty of a boyfriend to notice.”

“Oh yes, because we had _so_ much time together _for_ you to notice,” Jui scoffed, sitting up a bit more. “Really, no drink for me? How long have I been asleep, anyway?”

“Um … about an hour? Not sure,” Yo-ka said, glancing down at his watch. “Not more than two, anyway. I can get you something now, if you want?”

“No I just mentioned it twice to be a brat,” Jui teased, laughing. “Something refreshing and fruity?”

“Fruit for the fruit, got it,” Yo-ka teased, ducking out of the way of his boyfriend's playful swat.

If they did nothing but sit on the beach for the whole week, he would consider that a win.

* * *

Even after a quiet dinner and a romantic stroll along the beach, Jui could tell something was still bothering his boyfriend. And yet he waited for them to be back in the hotel room - two singles, of course, sigh - before saying anything.

“Yo-ka, whatever's on your mind, you can tell me, ne?”

“I just…,” Yo-ka said, trailing off with a heavy sigh and dropping down on the edge of one bed, running a hand through blond hair. “I feel like crap. You've done so much for me, for us, and I –.”

“Are you _still_ beating yourself up about my schedule?” Jui asked, taking the space next to his ridiculous boyfriend and tucking an arm around his shoulders before kissing his cheek. “Babe, please. We both worked our _asses_ off the last three months and you know it. As soon as I saw the proposed schedule for this quarter, I knew we were going to have to take this trip. That if the bosses got as much out of us as they were hoping, we were going to _need_ it. It's the unfair advantage I have, being a staff writer now. I get to sit in on those big meetings where they decide how many videos everyone has to do in the months ahead.”

“But I didn't even –.”

Not interested in letting his boyfriend continue the pointless argument, Jui leaned in to press a loving kiss to the younger alpha's lips.

“Hush, love. You're working yourself up over nothing, I promise you.”

Yo-ka's lips twitched into a half smirk, the younger alpha falling backwards onto the bed and pulling Jui down with him. Fingers brushed against his cheek, and Jui hummed, turning to press a kiss into the palm of Yo-ka's hand.

“Okay, but two singles?” the younger alpha asked, visibly fighting back a laugh.

“I already tried getting us moved, the desk clerk insisted they're full.”

“And you bought that?” Yo-ka huffed.

“As code for the desk clerk thinking two men had no business sharing a bed, yes. If you want to try it later, be my guest,” Jui replied, trailing kisses up the inside of Yo-ka's arm. “Right now, I have a better use for you.”

Yo-ka's laugh was satisfyingly breathless as Jui rolled his hips, pressing their groins together. Humming, Jui tilted his boyfriend's chin, nibbling and licking at the littler shiver points on his lover's neck.

“Senpai….”

Jui loved that note of need in Yo-ka's voice, sliding a hand into his boyfriend's pants. They could deal with the bed situation later. Right now, he wanted to make his boyfriend forget his own name.

* * *

The last morning of their vacation. Yo-ka and Jui were just finishing breakfast when who should walk into the hotel restaurant but Asagi and Ken. Jui wasn't sure which worried him more, Asagi's smug smirk or Ken's look of relief.

“Oh good,” the beta director said as he pulled out a chair to join them. “I was worried we were going to miss you.”

“Not likely, since our flight doesn't leave for another four hours.”

“Not anymore it doesn't,” Asagi said, the words sending Jui's hackles up immediately. “I changed your tickets.”

“You _what_?” he asked, fighting down the urge to snarl at the other alpha.

“Oh don't look at me like that. I'm extending your stay here in paradise for another week; you should be thanking me.”

“Gi-tan, what the hell are you even talking about?”

Asagi dropped what looked suspiciously like a full move script on the table and Jui had to restrain the urge to strangle the smug ass. 

“You can't be serious….”

“We start shooing tomorrow –.”

“Asagi!”

“– but we don't need either of you until the day after,” the older alpha said, steamrolling right over Jui's objection. “Supporting roles, but quite important. I couldn't entrust something like this to just anyone.”

“ _You_ couldn't entrust it?” Jui echoed, frowning at the man. “Couldn't entrust _what_?”

“Oh don't get so ruffled, Jui-kun,” Asagi scolded with a light chuckle. “Of course you're still my favorite scriptwriter, but you've been so busy lately, and Ryope wanted a chance at showing another side of himself.”

“That isn't the point,” Jui muttered, a little surprised to see his boyfriend was already flipping through the script. “If you wanted to start shooting a script with me, with _us_ this week, you should have emailed it to us before _now_.”

“You were very clear you didn't want to be disturbed by anything work related while you were on your vacation,” Asagi countered, wearing an expression of such innocence it was laughable. “You even told Gakkun you might not check email at all this week. What was I supposed to do?”

“I'm sorry, Jui-san, but Asagi-san was insistent that the two of you be in this video,” Ken said, shaking his head. “And that I be the one to direct it, which is where the time crunch comes in, I'm afraid. It was either this week or not for another six months, what with Gakkun's paternity leave coming up.”

“You can't honestly expect us to memorize a script in a day!” Jui protested.

“Two days,” Asagi said, sitting back as a waitress brought over two more breakfast trays.

“That's not any better!”

“I know this is all very last minute, but you and Yo-ka-san really are the best alphas for these roles,” Ken added, a surprisingly earnest expression on the usually more devil-may-care director's face.

“What's the shooting schedule?” Yo-ka asked, closing the script.

“Yo-ka!”

“It looks worse than it is,” Yo-ka said, setting the script back down on the table. “It's a series of connected shorts, the fantasies of a shy omega. He highlighted the roles he wants us for; we'd each get one regular scene and one sex scene.”

“Actually, you'd get two regular scenes and two sex scenes, Yo-ka-kun,” Asagi corrected.

“I do? I thought you said we were just supporting actors.”

“You are,” Asagi said, nodding. “In this format, the neko is the lead and the rest are supporting players.”

“All right then, who's the neko? And so help me, Gi-tan, if you say it's a surprise, you are going to be _wearing_ that breakfast,” Jui snapped.

“Shouldn't you be _less_ tense after a week on a beach holiday?” Asagi asked, arching an eyebrow. “All right, all right, calm yourself, Jui-kun. I know how particular you are.”

Jui watched as Asagi waved over an omega. A _male_ omega with very pink hair that fell in soft waves around his sweetly youthful face. Jui had to bite back an impulse to demand to see the younger man's ID; neither Asagi nor Ken would allow anyone _actually_ underage to sign on with an Xtasy production. But Jui could already tell exactly which niche the directors were going to want this neko to fill, at least to start.

“Niiyama-kun, I'm sure you recognize our two stars here, Jui-san and Yo-ka-san,” Ken said, scooting his chair over a little when Asagi brought another one to the table. “Niiyama Koichi-san just joined Xtasy last week.”

“I thought the new star neko was going to debut in our latest fantasy series,” Yo-ka said with a little frown.

“No, no, you're thinking of Okutani Yuuki-san,” Asagi said with a little dismissive gesture.

Jui couldn't help but notice the way Koichi ducked his head in a useless attempt to hide his discomfort with the way Asagi spoke. That was … suspicious and he was definitely going to have to get to the bottom of it, soon.

“Okay, well,” Yo-ka said, flicking the script before standing, “if you want us to do this little project of yours, we're going to need another copy of this. And in the meantime, I'm taking Niiyama-kun for the day.”

“Wh-what?” the omega stammered.

“Now wait just a minute,” Asagi protest, even scowling a bit.

“You want my best as his ultimate love interest, I need to get to know him properly,” Yo-ka said, gently insisting Koichi get back to his feet. “Kitamura-san?”

“I can give you the rest of the morning? But I really do need him for the 1pm call,” the director said with a little frown of concentration. “I'll text you the room number for the call when we're settled, Niiyama-kun, yeah? And we should wrap by 7pm tonight, if you want to reclaim him then, Yo-ka-san?”

“Well then, _one_ of you needs to get us moved into a better room,” Jui said, putting on his best innocent smile. “We can't keep him overnight with a pair of single beds. I'm thinking a king suite would be perfect.”

A moment and then Asagi heaved a world-weary sigh that completely failed to match his almost smugly satisfied scent. Jackass. He knew this would happen, had probably been counting on it, even. Sometimes Jui really hated the other alpha.

“All right, fine, I'll take care of it,” the older alpha said. “Please take good care of Niiyama-kun.”

“Best care,” Yo-ka said with a little smirk of his own. “See you after lunch, Director-san~!”

“A moment, Jui-kun.”

“Whatever it is, Gi-tan, it can wait for later,” Jui said, waving off whatever Asagi wanted to say to him this time. “You wanted us, now you get to deal with us being us.”

Scooping up the script, he shot Ken a quick grin, then hurried after his boyfriend and their new co-star.

* * *

“So,” Yo-ka said, gently herding his new co-star back out to the hotel lobby. “Where's your luggage?”

“Um, Kitamura-sama and Kato-senpai said to let senpai take care of it,” the young omega said, glancing back over his shoulder at him. “Um….”

“Oh, is he the other alpha in this script?” he asked, offering Koichi an encouraging smile and a gentle squeeze of the shoulders that didn't seem to do a thing to relax the young omega.

“Th-there's five of you: Ogawa-sama, Kato-senpai, Saito-senpai, and then you and Kiyono-sama.”

“You know, you can call him Asagi, in fact he generally prefers it,” Yo-ka corrected gently.

Giving the omega another once over, he couldn't help wondering how they were going to block scenes when Koichi had a good ten centimeters on him in height. It certainly didn't bother him on any sort of personal level; hot was hot and once they were in bed together it wasn't likely to matter. But Yo-ka had been doing this long enough to know the tropes. And the camera tricks used to reinforce them. He and Jui were both going to have to spend some quality time with the script that afternoon if they were going to be ready to shoot scenes with Koichi starting the day after tomorrow.

Yo-ka couldn't help a little grin when he spied Tetsu and Hiroki in the hotel lobby, the two alphas trying to look casual while standing over a whole pile of luggage. At least he knew this was going to be a quality production with so many senior talents onboard. The visible relief on Hiroki's face when he caught sight of them, though, was almost comical.

“Yo-kun, thank goodness. But no Gi-tan or Jui-kun? Is that a good sign or a bad sign?”

“The way Asagi-senpai talked, I thought you guys would already be in rooms of your own. How the hell did he get the bosses to approve an on-location shoot for the whole video?”

“Pretty sure he didn't ask,” Tetsu said, smirking, “You know how he is, better to seek forgiveness than ask permission. So, are you and Jui-kun on board?”

“Yeah, Jui-kun's probably gone back to finish packing our stuff, since we're moving rooms. Niiyama-kun here is going to be rooming with us so I can get to know him better.”

“With both of you?” Hiroki asked, a fake-scandalized note shooting through his scent even as he tried to keep a straight face.

“Jui-kun needs to get to know him, too,” Yo-ka replied with a casual shrug. “Got a better idea on how to do that?”

Yo-ka glanced sidelong at the omega standing just a little behind him, curious that Koichi had yet to say anything. Surely the omega wasn't scared to be around multiple alphas at once, right? So why was he being so shy?

“Fair enough,” Tetsu said with a little nod. “I believe we're stuck waiting to check in for another hour, but once things get settled, we can make sure Niiyama-kun's luggage ends up with yours.”

“And I'll have him back in time for his afternoon call,” Yo-ka promised.

“Please do,” Hiroki said. “We really can't get far without him.”

Another nod and then Yo-ka started gently herding Koichi through the lobby and out to the pool area. The pool wasn't completely abandoned, to his surprise, but with only one lounge chair in use, it was still closer to private than anywhere else they could go, at least until Asagi had their rooms sorted. And anyway, as far as he knew, they were the only Japanese guests at the hotel right then.

“So … I only just glanced over the script, I don't know the full story yet. Does your character think he has a thing for older alphas or something?” Yo-ka asked, chuckling. The way Koichi only blushed in response was almost too cute, but also a little worrying.

“You, ah, you _did_ know what you were agreeing to when you signed on with this company, right?” he asked, steering Koichi over to one of the loungers furthers from the woman sunbathing closer to the hotel.

“I … yeah, I know what Xtasy does,” the omega replied, nodding as he sat down. “But, uh, I wasn't expecting to be flown overseas for my first video with the company. Especially since it, um, it's kinda felt like everyone's way more interested in Yuuki-san that me. It's not fair; he's only been doing videos a year longer than me, but he's the one everyone wants all the time.”

“For what it's worth, I don't know anything about any of that – you guys were signed on while I was working on back to back epics,” Yo-ka said, taking the next lounger over. “And then I was being dragged to the airport for this vacation that I didn't even know I had been scheduled to have. I didn't even know there were two of you or either of your names until Asagi-senpai started talking about it.”

“Yuuki-san's nice enough, I guess,” Koichi said, sighing and running a hand through his pink hair. “I mean, it's not like he's ever been bitchy with me or anything like that, just … I always felt like I was standing in his shadow, you know? Especially being, well … me. I was kinda hoping this would be my chance to step out of that, but then Xtasy signed both of us and I just … maybe that was too much to expect.”

“Hey now, just because I'm a knotheaded idiot who's been shoved too far up his own ass to know what's going on in the company, that doesn't mean you aren't going to get your chance to shine!”

At least he had made Koichi giggle with that comment. It wasn't much, perhaps, but it was a start.

“So, is this where I ask you to tell me about yourself?” Yo-ka asked with a wink. “Or should we save that for when Jui-kun's here, too? Oh, and you should probably think about what kind of food you want for dinner tonight. The hotel kitchen does mostly … I hesitate to call it traditional, but a lot of the sort of dishes you would expect to see in a Thai restaurant back home. But there's a lot of other options available around here, including fast food like Makku if you'd rather have a burger or something more familiar.”

“Oh I … I don't want to be any trouble, senpai,” Koichi demurred, shaking his head. “I'm sure whatever you and Kiyono-sama want will be fine.”

“… yeah, no, not buying it.”

“E-excuse me?”

“With that shade of pink hair? Not buying that you're this shy, demure little flower of an omega. Especially when you aren't even little!”

“S-senpai!” Koichi stammered, blushing again.

“Not buying it!” Yo-ka repeated, trying not to laugh. “What, has Asagi-senpai been saying things about me?”

“N-no! I mean, not … not anything like that!” Koichi stammered, pulling his knees up to his chest and trying to hide behind them. “It's just … I … I'm not used to … to any of this, I guess. With my old company, there wasn't any of this, I got sent a script, turned up for call times, and maybe I'd know who I was shooting with in advance and maybe I wouldn't.”

“Yeah, Xtasy doesn't do that. Everyone gets advance co-star approval. If you were to say you couldn't do this film with me after all? Yeah, it'd make trouble, but senpai would figure it out. If you're uncomfortable, the camera's going to pick that up, yeah? And that's not something we do here.”

“R-really? Not at all?” Koichi asked, rearranging himself to sit cross-legged on his chair, an openly wondering look on his face. “But....”

“But?” Yo-ka echoed, not sure if he should be encouraging this or changing the subject.

“Yuuki-san said Xtasy was different,” Koichi mumbled.

Yo-ka was not prepared for the way the omega's whole posture changed again, the pink-haired youth pulling his hood up almost as if he were trying to disappear. It was such a switch and Yo-ka had no idea what it meant or what had caused it.

“Koichi-kun?”

“Eh? Yo-kun, what did you say to our new co-star??” Jui asked, the other alpha sweeping in not unlike a worried mother, sitting down right next to Koichi and pulling him into his chest.

“I didn't!” Yo-ka protested, worried for the way Koichi somehow managed to make himself small as he huddled into Jui's chest. “At least … I didn't think I did?”

“Well you said _something_ to make him cry, so apologize,” his boyfriend insisted.

Startled for a moment, Yo-ka just gaped at the two at first. He really hadn't said anything that could explain this, as far as he could think of, and yet the omega was clearly upset about _something_. Sliding off his chair, he crouched down in front of the other two. Catching one of Koichi's hands, he enfolded it in both of his own.

“Koichi-kun, whatever I did to upset you, I'm sorry. Can you at least tell me what I said wrong?”

The omega shook his head a little and Yo-ka sighed in spite of himself.

“Does this mean you don't think you can do this video with me?” he asked instead.

It was the only thing he could think of that might explain the upset. And yet Koichi shook his head again, tugging his hand free to wipe at his face. Jui offered the younger man a soft noise of support, kissing the top of Koichi's hood, but otherwise nothing seemed to change.

Not sure what else to do, Yo-ka dropped his butt to the concrete and pulled out his phone. The hotel had free Wi-Fi for guests, it didn't take him long to find Koichi's old company's website and a list of the videos the omega had done with them. Yo-ka didn't recognize any specific titles, but scrolling through the gallery of box shots, he could feel his blood starting to heat. Combined with Koichi's earlier comment about not always knowing who he was going to be filming with until he was on set, he was starting to get an idea of the omega's previous work experiences and he didn't like it.

“Xtasy is about shooting fantasies,” Yo-ka said, hoping his anger wasn't leaking out too badly; he didn't want to make Koichi's fears worse, after all. “I don't know the complete company catalog or what goes on with _every_ project; I'm just an actor and not all that high up in the roster. But every project I've done has been with the full and enthusiastic consent of all parties, in the script and outside of it. Jui?”

“They come up in the wall-to-walls Kitamura-sensei does, if you're talking about what I think you are, but it's never _real_ and the neko gets extra pampering on both sides of the shoot. Usually from me or, if I got tapped to do the scene, then Tetsu-kun or Hyde-san, though of course the neko can choose whomever they'd like for their aftercare. Did you not read your contract completely, Koichi-kun? You always have co-star approval, sweetheart, no matter who asks to cast you in a production. And a neko's refusal to do a scene supercedes anyone's request to scene with you, no matter who they are. Even the top alphas in the company will have to just accept it if you say you can't film with them.”

“R-really?” Koichi stammered.

“Really, angel,” Jui said with a sweet smile. “The only rapes on Xtasy sets are one hundred percent staged. If you want to adjust your contract to include a blanket refusal on rape fantasy scripts, you can do that; no one will question it.”

“I … I don't want to be any trouble,” Koichi mumbled.

Yo-ka was starting to suspect that was a phrase the omega had trained himself to use in place of anything that might be seen as a negative. And that was threatening to piss him off even more.

“I'm afraid I'm going to have to _insist_ you be trouble though, angel,” Jui scolded, albeit with a smile. “Have you eaten anything yet today?”

“Y-yeah, breakfast before the flight,” the omega said with a little hiccup.

“All right then, how about some coffee? And think about what you want for lunch. Your pick, my treat.”

“Oh I –.”

“I insist,” Jui repeated, pressing a finger to Koichi's lips. “I want to get to know the real Niiyama Koichi, not just the front you put on to be seen as some pliant, submissive omega who always just does what he's told.”

“But….”

“But nothing. Now. How do you take your coffee?”

The little whimpery noise Koichi made at that question was almost too cute. Yo-ka anticipated they were going to have a good week drawing this omega out of his shell.


End file.
